


Emerald Eyes

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Language, Mention of break up, mild violence, smut - fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Another night, another show. The reader is finally collecting a fanbase. But, when someone from her past shows up in the crowd, her whole world gets flipped upside down.





	Emerald Eyes

It had been eight months since you had left for good. Since you left hunting, life on the road. Eight months since you had left Dean Winchester.  
It wasn’t one fight or one incident that urged you to leave. It was the endless travel, never having a home base, and most of all, watching each other die. The last time Dean had died, you vowed to never let yourself watch someone you love so much suffer. So, you moved to Nashville to pursue a career in your other talent, music.  
You peered down at the blank piece of paper, as a few lines came to your mind. You scribbled them down in purple pen, smiling as your mind drained onto the page. After a few minutes, you read over the lyrics. Rage and sadness welled up behind your eyes as you read the lyrics to yet another break up song. You rolled your tear-filled eyes as you gripped the paper, ripping it into tiny shreds. Fuck.  
These days, that’s all you could come up with. You had a big gig in four hours and you only had six songs. You needed a finale, a whammy that would impressed the producers in the crowd. You needed a record deal to keep paying your rent.  
You slipped your headphones into your ears, hoping that something would inspire you to write something different. Setting your playlist on shuffle, you leaned back in your chair and absorb every lyric to every song.  
Each one was more inspirational than the last. Lyrics by Daughtry, Chris Young, Alter Bridge, and Shinedown filled your mind, triggering little inspirations here and there. That’s when your heard it, a song you had recently downloaded that you had never gotten around to listening to. It was a single to a new album from a band you loved in high school.  
“That’s it,” you murmured to yourself as the lyrics consumed you, making your heart flutter. “A cover.”  
Your nerves got the best of you as you held your guitar close to you, waiting for the act before you to enjoy their applause. Harris Reynolds. Sure, he had two last names and no first name, which you teased him about relentlessly. But, he was an up and coming acoustic singer like yourself, and he was cute too. His amber eyes made your stomach flutter, almost as much as the devastating emerald eyes of your last love.  
As he left the stage, he brushed past you, giving you a quick peck on the lips for good luck. Nothing serious had gone on between the two of you, other than a few make out sessions, but you could feel him trying to get closer.  
“And now, a new crowd favorite has returned as Rick’s Music Bar’s headliner for tonight, Miss Y/F/N Y/L/N. Let’s welcome her, everyone!” The announcer boomed into the crowd of nearly two hundred. This was the largest crowd you had ever performed in front of. The thought alone made your stomach swirl as your mouth went dry.  
You took your seat on the small, lightly cushioned stool and leaned into the mic. “Hey there, everyone. Thanks for coming out to see this awesome show!” You kept your voice upbeat, even though a small part of you was dwelling on your song choice. Unlike Harris and the other acts, your genre wasn’t just country. You were some strange mix of acoustic country and hard rock. And the crowd absolutely loved it.  
The moment you started the first few notes to your first song, the crowd went wild. It was a song you had written a few months back, one you had been starting every gig with since then. And, again, the crowd absolutely loved it.  
You swayed as you sang, enjoying the positivity of the crowd. Little shouts and hollers echoed throughout the packed music bar as your voice washed over them.  
After you had gone through your first six songs, and a little bit of talking to the crowd, you geared up for your last song. You took a few deep breaths before turning back to Harris, who stood just off stage. Even though most rock made him nervous, or so he said, he had watched every single one of your gigs since you met. He gave you a wink and a thumbs up as he leaned against the frame of the stage exit door. His support made you smile as you turned back to the crowd.  
“This last song is a cover that many of you may not know. Mainly because this song was released a few weeks ago at most.” You laughed with the crowd. “It’s a great song, and in light of recent events in my life, I think it fits me right now.” You smiled as you lifted your gaze through the lights, studying the crowd one more time. “It’s called Song on Fire by the band Nickelback. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.”  
You froze as your eyes met a pair of deep, shining emerald eyes a few rows from the stage. Your breath hitched as you recognized the lightly tanned, freckled face. How? What was he doing here? Breathe, Y/N. Breathe.  
Closing your eyes, you began to pay the first notes of the song, listening to the crowd go wild as usual. The first few lyrics came out with ease. “The first words that come out, and I can see this song will be about you. I can’t believe that I can breathe without you, but all I need to do is carry on.” A few whistles and screams erupt as you continued on. Against your better judgment, you opened your eyes and gazed into the crowd. Emerald eyes met yours again, making your heart race. His lips curved into a slight half smile, forcing you to look further into the crowd.  
Your eyes fixed back on him as the chorus left your lips. “I could set this song on fire, send it up in smoke. I could throw it in the river and watch it sink in slowly. I could tie it to a plane and send it to the moon. Play it for the world, but it won’t mean much…” You paused, staring out at the man from your past as the next words slowly came out. “Unless I sing this song to you.”  
The crowd started to cheer lightly again, fueling your confidence. Over the next few minutes, each word came out perfectly. The lyrics heated your skin, only to be cooled by the icy stare of those green eyes. But you never faltered.  
Your pace slowed as the last few lines of the song slipped over your lips. You took in one last breath then sang the last line, “Unless I sing this song to… you.” The crowd cheered; it was a hit. You scanned your adoring fans, smiling with pride as you slid off the stool. Your gaze flicked to the spot where the ghost from your past had been standing, only to find a sea of unfamiliar faces.  
“Thank you, everyone. You’ve been great!” And with that, you exited the stage.  
Harris greeted you at the stage exit, smiling widely as he embraced you. “That was incredible, Y/N. That last song really rocked them.” You smiled at his words.  
“Yeah, I guess it did.” It rocked you too. Seeing Dean in the crowd shook you up more than your thought. You stared down at your trembling fingers.  
“Hey, it’s okay. Nerves get the best of us.” Harris took your hands in his and kissed them before slowly letting go.  
“Y/N, there is a visitor asking for you,” one of the stage hands informed you as she took your guitar. “And he’s cute.” She gave you a wink before placing your guitar gently into your case. “I’ll watch your stuff until you come back. He could be an agent.”  
The idea nearly made your mind explode. An agent? This could be the break you were waiting for! You had been waiting for someone to approach you for the last seven months or so, hoping the next day would be your big break.  
You scurried past the other staff to the back hallway. The hall was dimly lit. You squinted at the figure leaning against the brick wall as you approached him, grinning from ear to ear. “Hello,” you called from a distance. “I’m Y/F/N Y/L/N.”  
The figure turned to you, his face suddenly illuminated by the flickering fluorescent light. “I know, sweetheart.”  
You stopped dead in your tracks a few feet from the familiar grey and blue plaid flannel and emerald eyes. “Dean.” You voice squeaked slightly as you struggled to catch your breath. “What are you doing here?”  
“There was a werewolf pack in Murfreesboro. Sam and I decided to take the hour and a half drive to Music City. You know, to see the sights.” His eyes scanned you as he spoke. “I saw a flyer for this place, and tonight’s line up, and thought I’d check it out. Especially after Sammy found that waitress at the diner a few blocks down.”  
“Well, I hope you enjoyed the show. Now, if you excuse me, I have a line-up to plan for tomorrow night.” Your gaze tore through him before you spun on your heels, almost smacking straight into Harris.  
“Y/N, Baby, is this man bothering you?” Harris peered over your shoulder at Dean. “Who the hell let you come back here?” His drawl was a little more pronounced when he got angry, setting you on edge. His hand landed on your wrist, pulling you towards him.  
“Baby?” Dean huffed. “This guy is calling you ‘baby’?” Dean snarled as he approached the two of you. His expression moved from angry to hurt, making your stomach sink. “You’re dating this George Strait wannabe? Classy, Y/N.”  
“No, Dean—“  
“Figures. You’re the one who left. You know, Y/N, I haven’t slept with anyone since you walked out that door.” Dean’s eyes appeared almost glassy. “But, I guess with your newly found fame came new bodies to keep you warm.” His words stung. “Have fun with Mr. Rodeo over here.” Dean turned towards the door, hanging his head down.  
“Dean!” You screamed as you shoved Harris backwards, forcing his grip to loosen. You heard Harris huff as his boots clicked back down the hallway. “Dean, wait!”  
Dean stopped, but didn’t turn around. “What?”  
“Dean, I haven’t been with anyone either. Harris? He means nothing. We’ve only kissed a few times after a few drunken after parties. But nothing else. That’s actually the first time he called me ‘baby’, at least to my face.” Your body tensed as you watched he back of Dean’s head lift slowly. He didn’t turn around. Instead, he listened to your plea. “Dean, I haven’t been able to write a single upbeat song since I got here. They…” You peered down at your feet. “They’ve all been about you.”  
You continued to stare at your feet, waiting for Dean to continue out that door. Instead, he turned around. A calloused finger lightly caressed your chin, lifting it up to meet his gaze. “About me?”  
You nodded. “Yeah. Every song I’ve written has been some sad break up song. I—I guess I miss you.”  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” His face leaned in towards yours. “Well, sweetheart, I guess the feeling is mutual.” Dean’s lips met yours, sending shock waves through your body. It felt like you were falling in love for the first time. Your lips moved in sink as you leaned into him, deepening the kiss. Dean spun you around, holding you close as he pinned you against the wall with his body.  
A low growl left the muscular hunter as your tongue slid into his mouth, conquering his. One of his hands lifted from your hip, slowly smoothing around to your ass. He gripped it tightly as he pulled you over his leg, causing you to grind down on it. You both moaned into each other’s mouth as Dean repeated the action.  
“Whore,” a voice called out from down the hall. You turned towards the figure down the hall, still straddling Dean’s leg. Dean’s body tensed against you as soon as he heard the word.  
“What the fuck did you just say, cowboy?” Dean turned towards Harris, his eyes darkened with anger. His fists tightened at his sides as he approached the shorter, younger man.  
“I called her a whore. She leads me on, then I walk in on this? Are you sure you didn’t fuck your way to fame, Y/N?” Harris crossed his arms, smirking as the much larger hunter approached.  
Dean’s head tilted to the right, just before he reached into his waist band and pulled out his pistol. He flipped the gun in his hand before smacking the barrel against the amateur singer’s jaw. “You have fifteen seconds to leave before your brains cover these bricks. Fifteen, fourteen…” Dean snarled as Harris turned tail and ran down the hall, his cowboy boots clicking on the concrete floor.  
“Dean,” you muttered as you approached him. “That was unnecessary. I can handle myself.” You voice was surprisingly calm. Sure, you were pissed that Dean threatened him with a freaking gun in a public place. But, the fact that he stood up for you like that made you feel complete, secure.  
“You shouldn’t need to, Y/N. Especially not from Mr. Yee-haw over there.” You both laughed as Dean’s hand cupped your cheek. “You’re far too precious for this scene. Sure, you have an incredible talent, but you’re a million times better than everyone in the building. You have an amazing voice, enough confidence to light up a room… and you’re a damn good hunter.” His last words caught you off guard.  
“Hunter? Dean, I’m done—“  
“Y/N, we need you. The world needs you. Sure, you are an incredible artist, and you can do that too whenever you want.” His finger rested on your lips as he continued. “Sam, Cas, and I, we all need you. Please come back with me. We have a bunker now. It’s pretty damn sweet.”  
You cocked your head as his words sank in. “I’m sorry, a bunker?”  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you got from all of that?” He chuckled lightly before letting out a deep sigh. “Yeah, the Men of Letters. They have a bunker in Lebanon, Kansas that kind of fell into our lap. Anyway, Sam and I live there. There are tons of resources. And I think, with you by our side, we could really kick some ass.” Dean smiled, making your heart melt. You wanted nothing more than to leave with him and save the world, but you loved performing and living a safer life.  
“Dean, that sounds great, but Nashville is my home now. I have friends here. I have a life.”  
Dean’s brow furrowed. “Friends like that Harris kid? He seems like a little twerp. He knows Harris is a last name, right?”  
You lowered your head, fighting the urge to laugh. “Yeah, I’ve told him a few times.” Your expression relaxed as you peered back up at the man you truly loved. “But I have an apartment, Dean. I’ve settled here.”  
Dean frowned as he lowered his head. He nodded slowly. “I understand if you want to stay. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to.” He paused, biting his lip. His eyes glistened as he fought back tears. “Just know that I love you.” His hand slipped from your face as he turned. “Good luck, darlin’. Give me a ring if you ever need anything.” Dean turned for the door, leaving you shocked and overwhelmed.  
The door slammed behind the gorgeous hunter, making you flinch as the sound echoed down the now empty hall. You leaned back against the brick wall, holding your face in your hands.  
“Y/N?” a sweet voice called out as a female figure approached you. Lynne, the stage hand from earlier, scurried over to you, schlepping your guitar in her right hand. “Y/N, are you alright? Harris said there was a man with a gun—“  
“I’m fine.” You bit your lip as you struggled to hold back tears. “Someone from my past paid me a visit and… he left.”  
Lynne studied your expression. “Someone you cared about?”  
You nodded. “And now, he’s gone again.”  
Lynn handed you your guitar, smiling sweetly as she placed her other hand on your shoulder. “Then you better go get him!” She nodded as he nudged you towards the door.  
You peered around the parking lot, searching for the black ’67 Impala. “Dean?” You called out into the dark abyss.  
A door slamming caught your attention, making you spin towards the noise. Your eyes fixed on a warm, familiar sight. Baby.  
You rushed towards the beautiful piece on machinery, fixing on the figure standing beside it. “Dean!” You dropped your guitar beside the truck, then rounded the corner.  
“Y/N.” His eyes widened as you ran towards him.  
You crashed into him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you slammed your lips against his. He froze in surprise at first, before returning the kiss. His hands moved you your waist, pulling you against his body. You moaned as his tongue invaded your mouth. Your trembling hands smoothed down his chest, gripping both sides of his open flannel shirt, pulling him as close as possible. Dean growled at the contact before spinning you and pressing your back against the closed driver door.  
Dean lifted his head for a moment, licking his slick lips. “So, you changed your mind?”  
You nodded, biting your bottom lip. “I love you. I never stopped. It just took me losing you against to realize it. I just… I couldn’t let that happen.” Your heart pounded as those emerald eyes locked on yours.  
“Well, darlin’. How about we take this to that little apartment of yours? Then, we can get you all packed up and head back home in the morning?” Back home. Back home with Dean, with the man you loved. That idea couldn’t sound any sweeter.


End file.
